The present invention relates to certain liquid fungicidal compositions. ##STR2## are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,792.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,770 discloses liquid concentrated fungicidal compositions comprising compounds of formula I, solubilizing agents and 1-pentanol. CARAMBA.TM. SL 60 fungicide contains metconazole as an active ingredient, a solubilizing agent and a mixture of 1-pentanol with different branched pentanols (2-methylbutanol and 3-methylbutanol) wherein the ratio (by weight) of the 1-pentanol to the branched pentanols is about 7:3. However, these formulations are not entirely satisfactory with respect to their crop tolerance. In particular, if the formulation is applied in high dose rates and in a short interval of about one week, some injury to certain crops, in particular wheat, has been observed.